Like the flames of Mount Etna
by Abschaum
Summary: Knuckle thinking about the meaning behind G's tattoo


**A/N:** I finished writing this in...August I think D=  
>I think I watched one of these random movies where some volcano erupts and threatens to kill lots of people...(I love this kind of movie 8D anyone seen Dante's Peak? Heck, I love that movie 3 (and I think they cut out something in the German version Òó)) and then I had to think of G and his tattoo... and the fact that Sicily has Europe's most active volcano (at least I think it is ö.ö)<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ©Akira Amano  
>This story ©Silbermondie<p>

* * *

><p>There was one question Knuckle could never really stop wondering about and that was what the story behind G's tattoo was. He had come up with some theories during the time he knew the man, but he never really dared to ask him about it.<br>His first one had been the thought that one could see it as the flames of Gehenna, consuming the sinners after the Day of Judgement. It was based on the impression that the flames were setting G's whole head on fire, trying to cleanse him from the sins he committed.  
>But over time he reconsidered his thought. After all G wasn't the type of person who saw himself as a sinner who should burn in hell. He was just too confident of what he was doing, too focussed on his duty towards the family, towards Giotto. He was the kind of man who did literally everything to fulfil the tasks he was given. And so Knuckle started to look for a new explanation, which he finally came across when he was on a journey with Giotto.<br>They were on their way to Medina for some negotiations and had to pass Mount Etna on their way there. Knuckle couldn't decide whether it was fortunate or unfortunate but the biggest volcano of Sicily was just in the middle of one of its eruptions, spitting red glowing lava out of one of its flanks.  
>They passed the mountain at night and Knuckle couldn't help but being fascinated by the spectacle. The whole thing looked so calm and yet he couldn't forget that it was dangerous. He had seen the mountain before, while it was fast asleep and now that he could witness an eruption he felt like there was just no way he couldn't see the parallels between the volcano and G.<br>The storm guardian appeared to be calm and yet there was a fire burning deep inside of him. A fire that only became obvious when the red-haired man was fighting or angry.  
>Knuckle could see it in his eyes sometimes and it was always just a moment before G snapped that he realised it. And just like Mount Etna the archer tended to have different levels of being angry, which also showed themselves in his fighting styles.<br>There were situations when he showed some sort of calm anger, like a lava flow, slow but steady and deadlier than someone who saw it for the first time would expect it to be. It was just like his archery. Knuckle had often enough seen people underestimate this part of G's fighting style, even though the man was starting to become legendary for never missing his target.  
>Then there was this more explosive eruption, just like what he was seeing in the distance. It was like a waving fountain, steady but changing in appearance and amount of material that was spit out. Just like the times G was using his gun. Just like how he did not only change the number of bullets, but also the rate at which he shot them. And yet he didn't falter, didn't stop until he had let it out, until he had no more munition to fire, until he had fulfilled his task.<br>And then there was this very explosive type of anger. The one you did only see on very rare occasions. The one that left nothing behind but destruction, just like a pyroclastic flow, short lived and fast, passing by in the mere blink of an eye, but never the less the deadliest of them all. Knuckle would compare it to G's skill in close combat. The man may not have killed anyone with his bare hands and he may still be more of a shooter than of a fighter like Knuckle was, but he preferred to keep these fights short and left his victims at least injured, sometimes even injured enough to send them to hospital. In Knuckle's opinion it was the most violent of his techniques, just like an eruption with a pyroclastic flow was the most violent way a volcano could erupt.  
>Deep in thought Knuckle had almost forgotten about his fellow traveller and was only reminded of the fact, that Giotto was still there when the man suddenly spoke.<br>"It's fascinating isn't it?" he said and Knuckle could only give him a confused look, not knowing what the other one was talking about until he finally realised that it was the volcano.  
>"Yes, it is. I think I've never seen something so close to being beautiful and so destructive at the same time."<br>Giotto nodded chuckling.  
>"You know, in a way it reminds me of G's tattoo..."<br>Knuckle was surprised. Did the blonde just say out lout what he had been thinking about?  
>He considered Giotto's words for a moment, still not fully able to believe that he had heard correctly. Finally he nodded, it was what he thought after all. He was somewhat glad that Giotto had started the topic and he would be able to ask G's oldest and best friend about the item of his curiosity.<br>"Why did he get it anyways? I mean, is there any meaning behind the motive?"  
>Giotto chuckled again and raised his shoulders.<br>"If there is he never told me. The only thing I got as an answer when I asked him was that he thought it looked good."  
>Knuckle couldn't hold back a grin at that.<br>"Sounds just like him," he said and Giotto laughed.  
>"Yeah, that's just how he is."<br>They laughed together and when Knuckle managed to catch another glimpse of Mount Etna's eruption he had to think about G's tattoo for one last time.  
>Whether his reason is true or not, he can't tell me he didn't think of this symbolism.<br>He chuckled at the thought just a moment before they entered a small forest and the only thing he could see of the natural phenomenon was a it's glow in the sky between the trees.


End file.
